headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Head Soccer Wiki:Administration
User Ranks= This page is all about the administration of the users. If you want to know which user holds which right, then you are on the right page. To be added, you need at least: #A FANDOM account. #At least 100 edits on this wiki. #Active on the wiki for a week. #Proven to be a useful user for the wiki. #Good edits and no vandalism, cursing and spam. If you aren't active for two weeks (without saying that you are offline, on vacation, etc.), you will be kicked from the list. Please ask an administrator before adding yourself. Rules *Most rights are given through a community discussion or per administrative decision. *Only edit your own section, except if there's a spelling/grammatical mistake or if it's vandalism/spam. How to get higher Rights If you notice that you have all requirements for Recognized/Active/Top Contributor, write a message to an admin, and you will get the right colour and you will be moved to the correct group. The other rights can be reached by doing many good edits here and helping users a lot. The only exception to this is the right "Chat Moderator." This right will be given to the most active users in chat, regardless of any edit count. However, if you have more edits, you will also have a greater chance of becoming Chat Moderator. After getting a right, you get your own name with a description on this page. Feel free to make your description as you wish. You can tell something interesting about yourself or how you got the right. Only users who fit the requirements come in the position to get a right. Also don't spam about getting rights, because the bureaucrats won't give you any right without a proper reason. Name colours Every right on this page has got different name colours (except for special Rights). Please write on Teh Sweggurboi's message wall if you don't have the right colour. If you already contacted FranceSwitzerland, you won't need to write another message to Teh Sweggurboi, because he will see it anyway, or another admin has solved the problem. Sometimes, you have to clear your browser's cache to view the changes. If you want another colour, request it in the forum. Note that at least half of your right group must agree, and it mustn't be too similar to any other contributors' colours! =Regular positions= These rights are given by the Admins, which will give the user special abilities. ---- Bureaucrats Bureaucrats have full-access to the wiki, and therefore can do many useful things. They can use the colour they want. We currently don't need more bureaucrats, so don't ask us about this. ---- FranceSwitzerland He is the admin and bureaucrat that does a lot of edits and looks after this Wiki if there is vandalism or something else to fix. When you don't know how to do anything, you can always ask him and he will give you a response. He is also the user with the most edits on this wiki. It shows that he has a lot of experience, and still tries to improve as many as he can. FranceSwitzerland is every day online on this wiki and looks on this Wiki very often every day (Even on school, he often takes a look on this Wiki). 'Administrators ' Administrators are like bureaucrats, but can't demote/promote users to certain positions. They can use the colour they want. RemyMovies Hi! I'm RemyMovies! The all new and recent Admin, but an active user for more than a year now ! I play Head Soccer since the second update (France/Uk) and I never stopped playing it! I joined this wiki in order to improve some pages that lacked information! I also love to draw and use it to make awesome ideas ! SwitzerlandDormammu Hello I am SwitzerlandDormammu, the only Swiss user at Fandom. I lost my interest in Head Soccer like a year ago, but I can't leave this place because it feels like home. All the users here are my best friends and it always makes me sad to see someone leave. Well there isn't really that much you need to know about me. I am a content moderator for very long and I am the second longest active (after FS). I am mostly between semi-active and active. Sometimes there are periods I am more active and less active. Be sure you can always contact at my Message Wall if you want to know more about me. ' Content moderators ' Can edit "Admin only," protect pages, delete pages, delete comments, rename files, and delete files. They also have the rollback tool. ---- We currently don't have Content Moderators at the wikia. ---- ''' Discussion moderators' Can delete and edit comments and forum posts. Also they have chat moderator rights ---- Landoman9582 Coming Soon ' Chat moderators Can kick other users out of the chat and ban them from joining the chat We currently don't have Chat Moderators at the wikia. Rollbacks Rollbacks can revert edits by a user with one click. Tips for rollbacks: *Another option to revert vandalism is undoing an edit, but rolling an edit back is the better option if you think an edit or summary isn't suitable to be seen in the Wiki's activity. *Rolling edits back is also the better option if you want to revert several edits by the same user. ---- The update master Coming Soon FedeLeal Coming Soon ---- Inactive Users After 21 days, you will be marked as inactive. This will cause you to lose any right here, however, you can regain it by coming back actively. Retired users These are users who have left the wiki and had held Wiki rights during their time on the wiki, who played a part in helping the wiki to develop. They are now either inactive or semi-active. Note: Only their highest achieved rights are mentioned, but the time of service applies for how long they have held any kind of special right. Teh Sweggurboi *'''Time of service: June 29, 2015 - August 31, 2018 *'Rank': Bureaucrat, Admin, Content moderator, Discussion moderator and Rollback Werner der Champ *'Time of service': April 4, 2015 - July 2, 2017 *'Rank': Bureaucrat, Administrator and Rollback Aca soccer *'Time of service': October 17, 2015 – July 13, 2017 *'Rank': Discussions Moderator, Chat moderator and Rollback Fire mummy *'Time of service': September 5, 2015 – August 7, 2016 (337 days), July 17, 2017 – February 22, 2018 (220 days) *'Rank': Chat moderator JingRingFluffBall *'Time of service': April 18, 2016 - September 19, 2016 *'Rank': Discussion moderator TTigerTT *'Time of service': July 15, 2016 - December 22, 2016, July 4, 2018 - September 8, 2018 *'Rank': Rollback and Discussion moderator DanzxvFan8275 *'Time of service': Discussion moderator: December 22, 2016 - January 4, 2018; Content moderator: October 9, 2017 - January 4, 2018 (resigned) *'Rank': Content/Discussion moderator Landoman9582 *'Time of service': November 22, 2017 - September 15, 2018 *'Rank': Rollback Plutosoccer *'Time of service': April 4, 2017 – September 14, 2017 *'Rank': Rollback ZERO 78 *'Time of service:': April 18, 2016 - September 8, 2018 *'Rank': Discussion moderator and Rollback CROATIAISTHEBEST *'Time of service': January 14, 2016 - September 2, 2016 *'Rank': Chat Moderator TheDashKicker *'Time of service': April 18, 2016 - July 11, 2016 *'Rank': Rollback CozzaMachine *'Time of service': May 18, 2018 - September 8, 2018 *'Rank': Rollback HongKongSoccer *'Time of service': December 26, 2015 - June 25, 2016 *'Rank': Rollback SpainSoccer *'Time of service': April 18, 2016 - June 16, 2016 *'Rank': Chat Moderator Deathsquad44 *'Time of service': November 7, 2015 - April 18, 2016 *'Rank': Discussions Moderator Ecuadorsoccer *'Time of service': November 7, 2015 - January 1, 2016 *'Rank': Chat Moderator Game-mod *'Time of service': November 7, 2015 - December 25, 2015 *'Rank': Chat Moderator/Rollback CroatiaSoccer *'Time of service': May 5 2015 - December 7, 2015 *'Rank': Discussions Moderator Captain Chess *'Time of service': May 5 2015 - November 7, 2015 *'Rank': Discussions Moderator Pagehoofd *'Time of service': NIL *'Rank': Founder |-| User rights record= This is a list of all users who held a special right on this Wiki, both in the past and the present, with the dates they received and lost the rights, and how long they held them. {"Username1":"Username2", "User3":"User4", "Baduser":null} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Important Pages